Old Habits Die Hard
by Teampara55
Summary: AU. My take on 'Dead Meat'.


**This fic takes place after Pam's line "oozy but productive". I was working on the next chapter for Diamonds In The Sky and this idea just kinda popped up. Anyway, let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Gross", Jessica whispered harshly before realizing her folly and unceremoniously slapping a pale hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The blonde had heard and kept the hurt of the baby vampire's disgust off of her face, but she couldn't stop it from reaching her eyes.

"Hey", Pam said trying to seem uncaring while fighting to keep her more 'human' emotions of shame and self loathing in check. " let's not mention this to Tara. It's not like I care what she'll think about it", lie, " but with what we have ahead, we need her focused"

As if she knew Pam was only telling half truths,the the once spritely fire crotch sighs, not taking her eyes off of the older vampire, "Alright! But if she finds out, I had no idea. Promise me you won't rat me out if she finds out. We've gotten so close and I don't want to ruin tha-"

"Yeah, yeah", Pam interrupted what was sure to be a rant, " You act as if she could or would harm either of us"

"No, tha- that's not it. What if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore" Pam was in mid eye roll as Jessica finished so low Pam had to strain to hear, "wh- what if Tara stops loving you"

Pam froze for a millisecond as did her younger companion, though both for different reasons. Jessica because she knew neither woman even realized they felt the emotion and knowing how violent the older vampire got if she was equated with any emotion other than lust, envy, and fear. Needless to say, she was terrified.

Pam's eyes widened minutely, before she forced her feet to move again. What if her progeny gave up and chose to be released? She had days ago seen the similarities in herself and her progeny, but what the blonde had in age her progeny equalled in sheer pride and determination. What if the bond held as much disgust as Jessica's voice? Eric had chosen to procreate and now had a baby vampire to look after, and no matter how jealous and pissed she was she respected his choice, because she loves him and she trusts his decisions, however foolish. Decisions made in order to give them even the slightest upper hand. Pam had made the decision to let the disgusting human inside her because she _had_ to find her baby.

As she rode the good doctor, she went to her happy place. This had been her common practice as a prostitute, mentally taking herself somewhere else, somewhere safe, though she hadn't had use for it any many a decade. Long ago, her happy place was the memory of how vast the ocean looked when she'd set sail for this country. It had been the most free she had ever felt in her human life. Now in this time of death and war the scene had shifted. Pam's happy place now consisted of herself, her progeny, a beach, and an atrocious pair of leggings. It wasn't the perfect first time, but it was the safest the blonde has felt in a long while.

'_A woman doesn't always get to do what she wants, but she always does what she has to do',_ Pam thought to herself solemnly.

She doubted one as young as her progeny could comprehend such notions, such sacrifice.

'_Old habits die hard, eh Pamela? She'll smell the sin and want nothing to do with you. Once a whore always a whore',_ Her former madam's cold, demeaning voice rang in her ears.

Now, she'd really have no one. Honestly, the blonde had been having day terrors of that very scenario since the night she was bought to this vampire version of a Nazi death camp.

"Hey, I didn't mean that.", Jessica said apologetically, "I mean hell, you treat her like dirt most of the time and she still..", She began to ramble before stopping herself.

'_God damn it, I need a brain to mouth filter_', the red head thought to herself.

The rest of the walk to gen-pop was silent. Jessica had seen a very small crack in the blonde's cold facade and felt guilty for hurting her non existent feelings. Pam for her part couldn't stop replaying the baby vampire's words in her head

"_What if Tara stops loving you?_" "._.you treat her like dirt most of the time.."_

As the guard buzzed them in, she felt a rush of relief and her slightly dulled sapphire eyes met with soulful dark browns. The soft smile on Tara's face faltered slightly and her nostrils flared, as Jessica and her maker approached the table she and Willa were hanging out at. Pam dropped her eyes not wanting to see the disgust her progeny would no doubt be sending through the bond soon.

Any second now...

It never came though, instead she felt confusion, worry. When she lifted her eyes to meet Tara's again they still held warmth and affection. The three younger vampire's began to chat about Jessica's little tryst, but her progeny never looked away from her gaze.

After a few minutes, Pam began to feel more and more self conscious about the scent of sex that lingered on her skin. She could hear the guards above whispering about what Dr. Finn had told any one who would listen. In the ten minutes it took to get to gen pop, he'd went about bragging how he'd been able to make one such as Pam bend to his will so easily.

Around her, the other vampires laughed and gossiped about it, some even took to walking past and 'coughing' whore and slut. Pam's throat tightened and her eyes began to sting but she pushed it down and held her head high. In her human profession she'd dealt with far worse from other women, in far more public settings.

_ 'At least no one spit in my face'_, the voice of her weaker human self whispered brokenly in her mind.

Caught up in her human memories, she didn't realize she'd opened her side of the bond, hitting her progeny full on. Tara's undead heart clenched in the most unpleasant way as she saw the look in her maker's eyes.

Jessica and Willa didn't miss the whispers, they, along with Tara shot daggers at anyone who spoke on the topic. Willa had never felt she had a real family as a human, but as a vampire she knew. She could feel it and she'd be damned if she let anyone bad mouth her family. Even if it was Pam.

Though Pam hid the shame she felt well from others, Tara could feel it, almost taste it. Not being able to take it anymore she sped to her maker's side, clasping her hand and leading her to the showers.

It was a typical prison shower, a large room filled with shower heads, knobs, and no privacy. Pam began undressing, but became distracted when her progeny began to strip down to her underwear. As Tara went about adjusting the water temperature of one of the heads she spoke.

"I don't know what happened and honestly.. I don't want to. All that matters is that you're here with me", Tara began, her back still to her maker, before turning to face the blonde.

Pam had been expecting many things from her progeny, but understanding was not one of them.

"I did what I had to do to get to you", she whispered, her voice going all soft and light.

The baby vampire smiled before speeding an inch away from her maker. Using her pointer and index fingers beneath the older woman's chin, gently lifting it until she was once again drowning in twin pools of stormy blue and specks of grey.

"I know. Believe it or not I care about you. And not just cuz you're hot shit and I wanna tap ya like a pony keg.", she chuckled trying and succeeding to put a smile on her maker's face before changing the subject," come on let's enjoy the hot water before these sick fucks cut it on us"

Pam watched, still stunned as her progeny sped out of the rest of her clothing and stepped under the steaming spray. She contemplated the mystery that was her baby for all of two seconds, before sapphire orbs caught a specific bead of water that carelessly rose and fell over Tara's abdominal muscles. She hadn't even realized she had started stripping off her prison garb until she was halfway to her progeny.

She barely refrained from taking Tara right there, the guards watching be damned. No, now was not the time. They still had to get the fuck out of the neo death camp that still held them captive. So instead, and with much restraint, she stepped in front of the neighboring shower head and began to adjust the temperature as high as she could get it. All the while, her eyes never strayed from Tara's nude form.

For her part, the baby vampire took her time; enjoying the tingly ripples of arousal pouring from her maker's end of the bond. She sensually ran her hands over her body, biting down on her bottom lip imagining they were Pam's. Sparing her maker a glance, she caught sight of the lustful smirk on her makers face as she met her eyes unflinchingly.

"When we get outta this shit hole, you and I have unfinished business", the blonde drawled, her eyes gleaming with sinful intent.

"You ain't kidding", Tara chuckled before continuing her little tease.

Pride illuminated the bond from the brunette's end, she'd succeeded in lifting her maker's spirits. For the time being, that was good enough for the both of them.

**THE END**

**A/N- hey! Brownie points if anyone can guess the movie that was quoted.**


End file.
